


Holiday Prepwork

by Inuseiko



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Gen, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, im waaaaay behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuseiko/pseuds/Inuseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the 25 Days of Christmas Challenge. The theme is Making Decorations/ Buying Decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Prepwork

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a submission for the Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP challenge. I got it from my friend Gabriel on tumblr. Although, sadly, I can't remember the name of the original blog.

Dean groaned as he dropped the box onto the counter.

“Thanks Dean,” you said, smiling at him. “Sam, you can put the other two on the map table.”

You rummaged through the box, humming at all of the packaged decorations. Going through all of the tiny bagged decorations would take some time. Thank goodness all of the little icicles and balls were in color coded packages.

Dean came in with a large string of Christmas lights slung over one shoulder.  
“Found these in one of the storerooms.” He said. You clapped your hands excitedly.

“Awesome! We can hang them all around the bunker.”

Dean groaned as he dumped the lights into an open box.

“I don’t see the point in covering the place with these stupid things.”

“C’moooon, it’s for Christmas! I don’t care how you do it. Stick em up there as a devil’s trap for all I care.”

“Hmmm,” Dean scratched his chin. “That’s actually not a bad idea.” He grabbed the lights and headed out into the living room.

“Dean? Dean! Hey! I was kidding!”

You sighed as you grabbed a bag of instant popcorn and put it in the microwave.

“Where’s the Christmas spirit?” you mumbled.

“I finished with all of the boxes. Now what?”

“Well…We’ve still got a few days before we get the tree.” You said, smiling up at him.

“Alright (Y/N), but you really don’t need to do this.” Sam said, coming back into the kitchen.

You shrugged as Dean came back, rubbing his hands together excitedly. You sighed as you recognized the mad gleam in his eyes. There was going to be a Christmas devil’s trap hanging over your head for the next two weeks…

“Yes, I do. I owe you guys everything.” You walked over to the two brothers, linking an arm through each of theirs. “You saved him. I’m all he’s got left.”  You dragged the two over to the table, waving your arms at them until they sat down. “The least I could do is treat you guys to a real Christmas while you let me stay here.” Dean frowned as he looked up at you.

“Are you sure about this? You didn’t have to let him go. We could’ve protected you both.” He said. You nodded.

“I’m sure…I don’t want him anywhere near…whatever this thing chasing me is. Sending him to our grandmother was his best chance.”

“Well yeah, but…erasing his memories?” Sam said. You sighed, turning to the beeping microwave to pull out the giant bag of popcorn.

“You said that only people with a connection to me were in danger. If he thinks I never existed, then he’s safe, right?” There was no answer. You turned, to find both brothers looking worriedly at each other. “Right?” you whispered, eyes pleading. Sam sighed.

“Him not knowing you makes him much safer, but I won’t guarantee that he’s completely out of harm’s way.” Sam said. You sighed, dumping the steaming popcorn into a large bowl.

“Cas promised to check in on him every once in a while, don’t worry.” Dean said, nudging your shoulder.

“I’ll take that chance… Thanks for not lying to me.” You sat down at the third seat with a large sigh. “Now,” you said, thumping the bowl of popcorn onto the table. “Help me make garlands.”

“You kidding me? I thought this was a snack. What a waste of food!”

Sam laughed as you fussed with the popcorn, going back and forth between threading the string of popcorn and swatting Dean for eating it. Even if you weren’t with your family now, you knew they’d take care of you and your brother. And in the meantime, you could enjoy giving them a sorely needed rest.


End file.
